narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kinu Ichino
Kinu Ichino (''きぬ いちの)'' Background Kinu was born in Takigakure. Her father, originally from Kumogakure, relocated to be with her mother. Childhood was good to her. While only her father was a shinobi, her mother (an apothecary) passed down knowledge and skill of medical herbs while her father trained her battle skills. Early on, Kinu showed an ability for lightning style jutsu. In order to provide her with better instruction with these techniques, her father sent her to study in his home village where lightning style was a common use. At first she was seen as a bit of an outsider, as expected for being "the new girl", but was eventually accepted. After it was seen that she had an affinity for both water and lightning style, and at her father's request, Darui agreed to train her. Kinu excelled at ninjutsu and learned many of her sensei's moves. However her taijutsu was less than comendable. While her physical strength was considered average, she simply wasn't that coordinated when it came to hand-to-hand combat; several times she managed to trip over her own feet. She eventually improved after Darui decided she was paying too much attention to her positioning and not enough to her opponent. It became almost a mantra for Darui to say, "You don't have be perfect, just good enough to win." Personality Kinu is typically seen as content and amicable. She is polite and enjoys friendly conversation. Outside of shinobi business, she dislikes confrontaion and is usually seen as a peacemaker. She has a strong sense of fairness, though, and can have a sharp tongue when faced with "ignorant people". While she is usually calm, she has her cathartic moments where her maturity is sometimes questioned. These are seen when she is struck by extreme intrigue or fascination; put simply, fangirl moments. Objects of these moments include: nature (anything she finds interesting), good food, and cats. She also has the occasional, "push the door that says pull" moment. As these are extremely embarrassing, such bursts are typically followed by a feeble attempt to regain composure. Though most people joke about her lack of maturity in simple fun, this has led her to become perfectionistic in order to "prove otherwise". Darui added to this by his "dull" dameanour towards any of her progress. Appearance Kinu's hair is a light blue and usually kept long despite it being a potential hazzard. Her eyes are lavender but she has no relation to the Rinnegan. She is fair-complected and of lithe but sturdy build. In Part I, her outfit consists of a black, sleeved shirt (similar to underarmor) covered by a brown leather bodice or vest. Her skirt is light blue with a slit on the left side. Both bodice and skirt are rimmed in white feathers. Accessories include forearm and calf wrappings, metal arm guards, and black, fingerless gloves. In Part II, her hair is pulled into a low braid but her outfit stays relatively the same. The only additions include a feathered cloak and earring, both given to her by the sages. Her earring consists four colored beads (red, blue, green, and white) and a gold talismen engraved with the kanji 鷲 (washi) for eagle. The beads represent the four winds and aid in her sage technique, "Eye of Rah". In order to perform her summons without being hindered, a seal was placed on her neck to summon her sage scroll. Abilities Kinu is a ninjutsu specialist, particularly with lightning style, and spends the majority of her training honing this skill. She is well known for her power and profeciency as a lightning user. Genjutsu is practically non-existant as both her ability and preference lies in her water and lightning style jutsus. Her physical strength is considered "average" for a shinobi and her taijutsu consists of basic fighting skills. While able to utilize chakra to boost her strength, she chooses to allocate it to her more taxing ninjutsu techniques. Being of a smaller, more lithe stature, her speed is quite decent but not earth-shattering. Many of her techniques, including her KG (see below), mirror those of Darui, as he was her mentor. Some techniques include the following: --List-- Kekkei Genkai Storm Release (嵐遁) is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines Lightning Release and Water Release to create energy beams that can be guided towards the enemy. This allows the user (Darui or Kinu) to more precisely control over their attacks. Though quite taxing, it is understandably a more efficient move as it can hit multiple opponents or target one enemy for more damage. Sage Mode During the 3-year time skip, Kinu is sent to train with the Avian Sages (see Part II) where she learns senjutsu and makes contracts with three of the eagle shinobi, each of a different chakra affinity (Fire, Earth, and Wind). All three are needed to perform Kinu's sage technique, "Eye of Rah". This technique requires Kinu and her three summons to fly high in the sky and form an "eye" by positioning wingtip to wingtip. Kinu utilizes her feather cloak as it extends outward when chakra is passed through it. Combinedwith Kinu's Water and Lightning chakra, all affinities are present and the chakra is channeled into the "eye" in a circular motion. As sunlight enters the "eye", it becomes magnified until it is released as a beam downward. This technique requires precise timing, aim, and can only be used once. Herbal Medic Kinu's mother is an apothecary in Takigakure and taught her medically important herbs since childhood. While she is not a formal medic (at least not yet), this knowledge comes in handy at times. Status |} Part I When Kinu successfully became a genin, her father sent her to train in his homevillage of Kumogakure. This upset her, understandably, and she didn't understand why she couldn't train with the other kids in Takigakure. It was explained that Takigakure's ninja workforce was smaller than many of the other nations and used primarily water-based jutsu, while Kinu had shown promising lightning-based skills. He wanted Kinu to receive the best training possible and knew Kumogakure would be the better option. Kinu accepted this but promised that when she was fully trained, she would return to provide the expertise her village lacked. Kinu was then sent to live with her father's old friend, Tamaki, who would also be her sensei. Being accepted into a new society is difficult for anyone, but Kinu didn't make any easier for herself. At least not in the beginning. Still emotionally raw from the separation, she found it hard to fully trust her new comrades. Not due to fear of attack or rejection (though such fears were naturally present), but in fear that she would forget her loyalty to her homevillage as she spent her life in Kumogakure. When questioned about her reservations, Tamaki suggested she continue to wear her Takigakure headband in rememberance of her past and her promise. Needless to say, others weren't that thrilled to have a training genin sporting another village's headband. Tamaki was able to passify older village members, but a few of Kinu's classmates were less accepting. One in particular, a boy named Renoke, accused her of disloyalty to the village and of misuse of the village's skills and resources. This argument was understandable, but closed-minded. In repsonse Kinu challenged him to a match to determine whether she would continue to wear the headband. She won with the use of a water barrier justu (a technique she saw while in Takigakure but never used) which was then electrified. Renoke was knocked unconscious, but recovered, and Kinu was discovered to harbor the Storm Release Kekei Genkai. Upon learning of this, Kinu was put under Darui's mentorship as he also possessed this ability. The relationship was rocky at first. Kinu had to balance her private sessions with her team training and missions, and Darui didn't seem to enjoy the idea of "babysitting". Both were led to believe the other had little concern for the union. These misunderstandings caused friction which the young Kinu struggled to deal with. At one point, Kinu, in a rage after a frustrating training session, pleaded, "If I am such a bother to you, why do you insist on training me?!" To which Darui replied flatly, "Because I was assigned to." This ended the partnership for a short time. Kinu, being eager-to-please and a perfectionist, took this rather hard. She began to doubt herself and her abilities as a shinobi. It wasn't until a near-disastor mission that she realized how strong she could be and regained her self-confidence. Upon hearing of the mission, a worried Darui approached her and apologized for his comment and unsupportive appearance. Kinu accepted the apology and briefly explained that her perceived laziness was due to simple exhaustion of training with both him and her team. She hadn't mentioned this as she didn't want him to think she was making excuses. Darui's attitude changed at hearing this. His impression had indeed been the exact opposite. He apologized yet again and informed her that his answer to her question had been out of frustration and wrong. "The reason for my insistant training, and my frustration," he said, "was because I saw potential. I hate wasted potential." The two began training almost immediately. A schedule was made between Darui and Tamaki to ensure Kinu would have equal training time with both, and communication between Kinu and Darui strengthened. Besides obvious battle skills, the biggest contribution Darui made was to teach Kinu to rely on muscle memory while fighting. 'You're so focused on getting your form right that you become open to your opponent. Your body will remember how to move. It doesn't have to be perfect, just good enough to win, so keep your attention on your opponent." It was after this that her skills improved exponentially. Kinu participated in the Chunin Exams with her team and all three passed. They celebrated by splurging on barbeque, sushi and karaoke. Part II In progress Trivia *Is known to spurt out random biology facts. *Has a tendency to wiggle while eating really good food *Collects cute mugs *Loves spicy food and pastries, but hates anything sour *Hobbies include: singing to self, swimming, reading, amateur photography, and arts-and-crafts *Has a pet tabby cat named, Tama. *Apparently uses too much salt in her cooking, but makes good deserts *Has slight claustrophobia and hates beetles *Kinu's goal is to become one of the best lightning style users and help train Takigakure shinobi Reference Reference artwork was done by annria2002; she is awesome. Category:DRAFT